Coed
by unicornhime
Summary: AU The gang goes to college, and where else would they get stuck but coed dorms?
1. Arrival

_Author's notes: Hello! It's been, what, two years? since I've last written? Well, I've been reading again, and really feel like writing. Hopefully my style has improved. I'm also much less of a newbie at writing. In my head, anyway._

_So! I'm trying out this little idea, please tell me if it's worth continuing. I'm can be quite evil, so if you like that kinda thing, this might be for you. I'm a freshmen in college, but most definitely NOT in coed dorms. And this is totally AU, by the way, if you couldn't figure that out. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, please don't sue me. --;;_

----

Chapter One

A young woman sat on the train, staring gloomily out the window, chewing on her lip in thought.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" she whispered to herself.

She was on her way to her new home – at college. Her grades just barely passed requirements, and she had been accepted so late that the only available housing was the current reason for her slight distress – coed dorms.

With long black hair and dark eyes to match, she didn't exactly jump out of the crowd, but there was no denying that was not completely unfortunate in her looks.

She'd had some troubles with boys back home, and wasn't looking forward to what college co-ed boys could do to her.

She sighed and drew her gaze away from the window and unchanging landscape of the countryside to observe her fellow passengers. An old man sleeping. A little boy in a blue vest staring intently at the gameboy in his hands. An old women sleeping. Schoolgirls giggling at some inside joke. A really cute guy staring out the window. A mother feeding a bottle to her little baby in a pink blanker.

Wait…back up – cute guy?

Her gaze settled on him. He _was_ cute. Long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, dark violet eyes, muscular build. _Nice. _

He shifted suddenly and caught her staring at him. He grinned arrogantly and winked at her. She blushed, embarrassed at being caught and quickly turned to her previous activity of staring out the window instead of at cute guys as he nudged his friend.

She hadn't noticed the other boy, as he had been curled up against his armrest and sleeping. She snuck a peak to see the first boy whispering and grinning mischievously.

The second boy glanced her way and smiled at her wary face. He made as if to get up and come talk to her, but the train suddenly stopped.

Before the train was even completely stopped, the girl stood up abruptly, grabbing her bags from the rack above her head and quickly made her way to the door. To her displeasure, the two boys also stood up and made as if to get off.

The girl quickly stepped off the train onto the platform as soon as the doors opened and threaded her way through the crowd to the gate, thankfully loosing the boys in the crowd, and finding the taxi waiting to take her to her new home.

----

"Higurashi, Kagome?" The resident advisor called off a clipboard, stopping at room 37b.

"That's me," the raven-haired girl said, somewhat nervously.

The RA smiled kindly, "This is your room. It joins with 37a through the bathroom between it, which you will share. Your roommate hasn't arrived yet, but I expect her to be here later tonight. You should start get settled here, then come downstairs to the lobby tonight at 5 for dinner and orientation." With that, she handed Kagome her keys. "This silver one," she said, holding it up, "is to your room. This gold one-" a smaller, gold colored key, "-is to your closet, in case you have valuable or something you don't want your roommate to get at. Got everything? Good. This side of the hall is girls, the other side is boys. Curfew is at midnight – that means no boys in your room and vice versa, and you are on your honor to keep it. We'll go over more rules tonight at Orientation." At Kagome's nod, she deposited the keys in the girl's hand, and walked away, leading another girl down the hair to another room.

Kagome stared at her door for a moment, letting the notion that this was _her _door, before inserting the key and opening it.

It was a homey little room, if nothing else. A wooden brown shelf circled to the room, firmly attached to the plain, white wall. The carpet was a dull gray, and a wooden desk sat in one corner, her bed in another and two doors in the third – one to the bathroom, the other to her closet. The bed looked fairly comfortable, but high, so that bins could be stored underneath.

Kagome opened the door to the little bathroom, and peered in, expectantly. It was a pretty good bathroom, equally plain, but with all the necessities and no mold or strange growths. She closed the door and went back into her room.

"This is definitely gonna need some personal touches." She sighed and began unpacking her clothes.

----

Kagome has just finished putting the last of her clothes in her closet when she heard noises from outside her door. Maybe it was her new roommate!

She quickly went to her door and listened quietly. No, those were male voices. They must be the new occupants across the hall! Kagome opened her door just a tad to peer out. She couldn't really see anything, but the two boys certainly saw her. Their RA had barely turned to walk away before one of them turned to her.

Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to shut the door, leaning on it, but in vain. They had seen her and knew she was there.

And they _had_ to be the boys from the train.

A short _knock, knock_ sent vibrations through her body and she slowly turned back around to reluctantly open the door slightly.

"Hello there!" The boy that had been about to talk to her on the train greeted her emphatically. He had short black hair with a little ponytail at the bottom of his hairline. He was not unattractive, either, to say the least. He grabbed her hands through the shallow crack that was all Kagome had opened the door and said, "My name is Miroku, and it looks like we get to be neighbors!" He smiled, charmingly and released one had to point to the other boy, the one she had been staring at. "This is Inuyasha, he's right across you, and I'm next door. We're roommates, obviously." Inuyasha simply stood there with a somewhat smug look on his face.

"My name is Kagome," she said, nervously, opening the door only slight more "um, nice to meet you." She didn't quite know what to do, and Miroku didn't seem too keen on letting her escape. "Um..well, I was just unpacking, so…" She trailed off, hoping they would get the hint and let her go back to her suitcases. Not so much luck.

"Great! So not anything that can't be done later!" Miroku was very pleased at this revelation. "Wanna go get something to eat? We haven't eaten yet, and there's a fast food restaurant nearby that I heard with actually edible food!" Kagome glanced from his excited face to Inuyasha's I-couldn't-care-less-but-I'm-still-too-cool face.

"Actually, I'm also waiting for my roommate to arrive. I did the potluck, and don't know who she is yet." Actually, that could probably wait until later, too, but that was beside that point.

"Oh," Miroku slumped a little, still holding her hands. "Oh well, we're neighbors, I'm sure we'll have another chance!" He straightened up and smiled. "We should probably unpack anyway, we're gonna get really busy really quickly." He finally released her hands, much to her delight, and winked as he turned to his door. "We'll see you later, Kagome!"

She smiled weakly, and glanced at Inuyasha, who simply turned went through his own doorway. '_Finally!' _she thought, shut her door and climbed onto her bed. '_What am I going to do with _them_ across the hallway all semester?' _She sighed and looked at her luggage littering the floor with the odds and ends she had shoved in at the last minute. It did not look very appealing at the moment. Her stomach growled at her, reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet, either. Oh, food did sound like a good plan. Maybe a trip to the cafeteria wasn't a bad idea. She didn't want to go to a restaurant in case _they_ ended up going, and she need to check the café out anyway.

Finding her flip-flops and keys, Kagome opened the door a slit to see if the coast was clear. After determining it safe, she slipped out and headed down the 2 flights of stairs and out the doors to the café that was across the street from her building.

----

"Okay, was she not hot, or what?" Miroku was practically bouncing off the walls after meeting Kagome. "I can't wait to meet all these college girls!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you're not careful, you're going to find yourself getting slapped. Many times."

Miroku sighed happily, "Oh but it would be worth it." He sighed again and plopped down onto his bed while Inuyasha leaned on the desk. Miroku propped himself up to look at Inuyasha, "You were certainly quite the charmer. What, you expect her to fall in love with the strong, silent type?"

That got a chuckle from Inuyasha. "I don't expect to fall in love with anything about me. She's not my type."

"The beautiful, kind, friendly, girl-next-door, type, isn't good enough for you?"

"The stare at strangers on the train and pretend like it didn't happen type." Miroku laughed at that. "I'm not gonna let her forget that anytime soon." Inuyasha grinned.

Miroku shrugged, "Your loss, my friend."

-----

_Okay, so how was that? I'm really hoping to hear from reviewers soon. If you guys like it enough, I'll have the next chapter written and posted soon. Right now, this is all I've got. I do have little parts written in my head, but nothing on paper. _

_So! Next chapter we meet Kagome's roommate (and I'm sure you all can already guess at that) and we have orientation. And who knows what else. So please RR!! _


	2. Orientation

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed for me! That means **Rumiko Sakamae, **_**_AZNPinaiiPG_**_**, some random reviewer, maddie, **and **Star Karunia**! You made me very happy. I've reread the last chapter a couple times, and found several mistakes that I missed. If anyone is interested in helping me edit, you would be very appreciated. And you would get free preview of the next chapters. Everybody wins! E-mail me at unicornhime(at)yahoo(dot)com if you're interested._

_Also, it is flippin' cold. I'm in the basement, because that is where my room is. And I was watching Mummy Returns. And my fingers are gonna fall off. So why I am typing? Not a clue. p_

_Lastly, Happy Holidays, Everyone! I know I'm late, but get over it. I started writing this two days before Christmas and got one page down. So here I am, trying again. Since my internet hates me right now and I can't get online, anyway. pthhh_

_Okay, so here we go!_

_DISCLAIMER: Nope, still no ownage…Christmas didn't help :-)_

---

**Chapter TWO**

Orientation

Kagome returned from her little adventure at the cafeteria. It had _started_ out uneventful.

"Stupid idiot." Kagome muttered as she dug her key out of her pocket. How many times can a girl say "no"?

As she unlocked and opened the door, she could hear noises coming from the adjoining room. 'That must be my roommate!' She thought and hurried inside.

She knocked softy on the bathroom door that led to the other room, hesitating a second before opening it.

"Hello?" She peaked around the edge of the door, a little nervous to meet the girl she'd be living with for the next several months.

The girl she found was just unloading some of her own luggage. She wore casual jeans and a pink and white baseball T with her long brown hair in a high ponytail. She looked up from her bags and smiled. "Hi, my name's Sango. Looks like we're stuck together, huh?"

Kagome returned the smile, "Looks like it. How long have you been here?"

Glancing at the newly installed digital clock, she replied, "Only about 15 or 20 minutes. You?"

"A couple hours. I went to the café and looked around a bit. Have you met our neighbors?" Kagome gestured toward the door with a slightly pained expression.

"No, not yet. How are they?"

Kagome grinned wryly and leaned against the door frame, "Hard to say. You'll have to meet them and discover for yourself."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That bad? Fabulous."

Kagome giggled as Sango turned back to her luggage. "Not _so_ bad, but you do have to meet them to know what I mean. And I'm sure you'll meet them soon -- at orientation later, if not earlier." She straightened as Sango began hanging clothes in her closet. "Anyway, I ought to keep unpacking. At the rate I'm going, it'll take all day."

"Alright, good luck with that." Sango smiled. "I'll let you know when I'm done and we can go to orientation together, okay?"

"Sounds good," Kagome did a little salute and returned to her own room. She surveyed the damage so far: her clothes had made it to the closet, but various notebooks, papers, photos, books, and other miscellaneous goodies littered the floor and bed. "Let's start with the fun stuff," she muttered to herself as she began picking up and sorting the pictures of her old friends.

----

Kagome had just placed the last picture on the wall and stood back to admire her handiwork when she heard a soft knock on her doorframe.

She turned, startled out of her working reverie to see Sango. "It's almost 5. We should head down. You about ready?" Sango asked.

"Already?" Kagome glanced at her clock, surprised to see the neon green 4:53 glowing back at her. "Wow, I guess I lost track of time there," She dug her flip-flops back out from under her bed and grabbed her keys. "Okay – ready!"

Her stomach was starting to fill with butterflies again as nervousness crept back into her system and as the two girls walked down the hallway to the lobby. Those boys would be at Orientation – they had to be, there was no avoiding that. Maybe if she was lucky, they would be far away from her, or maybe they would forget about her, or maybe –

"Kagome!" Miroku waved, smiling happily, then smiled even more happily as he got a good look at Sango. Inuyasha simply smirked.

Crap. They were standing right at the entrance to the lobby, blocking any means of escape for Kagome, having already been spotted.

"Oh, hey guys," She smiled weakly and brought Sango forward. "Have you met Sango yet? She's my roommate."

Miroku's eyes sparkled as he put on his "charmer" face. "Why no, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting such a beauty." Sango blushed in surprise and took a step backwards as Miroku clasped her hands in his. "My name is Miroku and I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am that you and I will be neighbors. Why, we will become such good friends, I'm sure! Maybe more!" He looked like he was in heaven, while Sango just looked nervous.

Inuyash rolled his eyes, "You'll get used to him," he said dryly, dragging him away to the opposite side of the room. "Come on, Romeo. Do your romancing later, they're starting."

'_That's the first time I've heard him speak,'_ Kagome thought absently as she and a slightly confused Sango sat on one of the lounge couches in the back, '_He could have a nice voice, if he wasn't a jerk.' _Whoa, back up a second? Where did _that_ thought come from? She shook her head, hoping to clear it as the RA stood in the front of the room. She didn't need to be thinking about things like that, especially about things like that and _him._

The RA smiled. She was a fairly pretty girl, with dark brown eyes and short brown hair that framed her round face, dressed simply in jeans, a light blue shirt and a black hoodie. She held the clipboard from earlier, and looked around before speaking. "Hello, everyone! I'm excited to meet all of you. My name is Sakuya, and I'm your RA this term. I live in that room," she pointed to a door next to the stairway from the lobby to the lower level, "and am here to help you with whatever you need. I have a cell phone on me 24/7, so don't hesitate to call if you get locked out or something. The number is on a sheet I'll be passing out to you later.

"I know I said dinner was included in this little get together, but rules come first. First is curfew, which I mentioned to most of you earlier. You can come and go as you please in and out of the building, as long as you have your keys. I lock up every night at 11, 12 on weekends. As for visitors, members of the opposite sex should be out of your room by midnight," She grinned, "but really, I'm not going to check. As long as your roommate doesn't care, I don't care." This brought giggles from many of the females present and sidelong glances and grins from the males. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Secondly, we have cleaning checks once a month. On that sheet I mentioned earlier, there's a list of what needs to be cleaned and how you should clean it. You'll sign up for a time, and I come and check. Simple enough, ne? The first check is…" She looked down at the clipboard, "…in about three weeks. I'll get you more info when it gets closer. So really, just keep your rooms moderately clean, ok?"

"Next, lobby rules. As you can see there is one TV." She pointed at it, "There is one public television per floor. Don't fight over it and don't turn it up super high. Just be smart. If you want, you can have TVs in your own rooms, but you must provide your own. There are cable outlets available. Also, there aren't curfew rules about the lobby, but if you're hanging out in here at 3 in the morning, be quiet. Some people do sleep, believe it or not." She smiled and the group laughed – obviously many of them did _not_ plan on sleeping a great deal.

"Grand. Okay, one last thing, and then you can go to the main level and eat at the buffet set up in the central lobby down there. In order to help you get to know new people, we have a sort of "Buddy System" tradition." She held her hand up to stop the groans that followed. "I know, it sounds kinda lame. But just listen. You and your buddy will be responsible for waking one another the first two weeks of class. You may use any means you wish to wake one another up, as long as you don't disrupt anyone else. In the past, this has included water balloons, silly string, toilet paper, bullhorns, and so forth." Excited chatter broke out at that little bit of information. "Shh, shh, let me finish." She waited for everyone to settle down before continuing. "As I said this will last two weeks, and you will be in boy-girl pairs. Today is Saturday, tomorrow you have a free day, and we start Monday. Boys will start first on the Monday, girls Tuesday, boys again Wednesday, and so on. You can also get together on your own time, set up study circles, whatever you want. And now, as for your partners…"

Gradually getting more and more nervous throughout Sakuya's speech, Kagome fiddled with a small silver ring on her right middle finger as she waited for the partner to be announced. She had _no_ luck, and she did not want to get paired with some pervert that would wait until she was fully awake and in the shower to barge in on her or something.

Sakuya continued, "This year, as every other year, you will be paired with the room directly across from you." Kagome paled. No way – that was Inuyasha! "So 30a would be with 31a, 30b with 31b, and so on." Kagome shook her head, slightly in shock. This couldn't be happening. Sakuya smiled again and told everyone to enjoy their term and their food, as the new students started chatting again and drifted downstairs to the food.

Kagome looked at Sango to see her new friend's reaction to the fact that she was paired with the floor playboy. Her face was slightly pale, and she seemed to be in a state of shock as well.

Daring a look at her new "buddy," Kagome was surprised to find that Inuyasha's face was not covered with a smirk. She couldn't read the expression his face played host to; it wasn't shock, like she was experiencing, but something else. Something like…delight? Was he looking forward to this? Or was he simply going to enjoy thinking up ways to cruelly wake her up every other morning? She groaned inwardly.

Miroku, on the other hand, looked as if he had just won the lottery. In a funny way, he did, Kagome noted as she glanced around the room at their floormates. Sango was definitely one of the prettiest girls there. He was going to enjoy this, she could tell from his gleeful expression.

Kagome sighed and got to her feet, pulling Sango along with her. "Come on, roomie, we might as well get some food while there's some left."

----

_AN: Crap, it's midnight, I have a dentist appt at 9:30, I still have to pack, and my plane leaves at 3 tomorrow to go back to school. I wish I could keep writing, but now I'm getting distracted by anything and everything. This isn't a bad length, so we'll stop here. Don't forget to e-mail me if you want to edit, and PLEASE review! Thanks!_

_Oh, also, if you have ideas for the awakenings, feel free to tell me. I have most of them planned out, but I doubt I'll do all 10 if I can't think of more good ideas. One of these ideas is what prompted this whole fic – and actually kinda happened to me by one of my own roommates. (I hate getting up early )._


	3. My Hero?

_Author's Notes: And I'm back! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! That totally made my day. And I was so excited to see that this had actually been added to favorites of some people! I was so happy that day. And I'm sorry I took so long to update! I'll try to be better. Life just kinda got in the way, and I've been in a weird funk. _

_So! Thanks to: _**inukagfan, Anime-Girl-of-04 (**_I won't tell you the ending p, but Kouga and Kikyo do have roles to play. I know exactly what I'm using Kikyo for, but not Kouga quite yet),_** HoshiChick08, jade (**_sleep-talking could be interesting – my roommate does that a lot, so I know how it goes ),_** Tasha, Kumoritora,**_ and_** Chocobo-Girl**

_DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. You know the drill. _

_- _

**Chapter Three**

_My Hero?_

"Have you ever seen a lovelier girl in your life, Inuyasha?" Miroku gushed for what seemed the millionth time that night, throwing himself onto his bed as the two boys entered his room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes – an all too familiar motion by this point in the night. The girls had left quickly after Sakuya's announcements to claim their shares of the food, getting lost in the crowd in the process. He suspected that they had retreated to their rooms. The promised food was only sub sandwiches, after all. But their retreat didn't stop Miroku from talking about them. Non-stop.

"Yes. Lovely," Inuyasha said dryly as he sauntered through the bathroom to his own quarters.

"Seriously, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed dramatically and rolled onto his stomach to look at his roommate through the doorway.

"Seriously, what? Lovely like every other girl you've 'fallen for'? Lovely like the five girls you tried to hit on before we even got on the train? Lovely like the girl you tried to hit on _on_ the train, only to find out she's our neighbor? That kind of lovely?"

"Ha! So you _do_ think Kagome is pretty!" Miroku grinned triumphantly, purposely avoiding the point.

"What? No! That wasn't what I was saying!" Inuyasha hastily turned away from him to dig through the papers that already littered his desk. "I was just…"he trailed off, distracted, "where is that stupid paper…?"

"What are you looking for?" Miroku sat up, intrigued. He knew Inuyasha was changing the subject, but he decided to let it drop. For the time being, at least.

"Nothing." More rummaging. "Just my schedule. I know it was here somewhere…"

"What, the great Inuyasha is actually planning ahead? I'm amazed." He put his hand over his heart in a mock faint.

"Hey, I paid good money to get here. I want to see how far away everything is and if any of the classes are at least worth walking that far."

Miroku chuckled, "Got it. Hate to think you were actually being responsible or something."

"Glad to know you think so highly of me – ha! Found it!" He held up a slightly crumpled paper in victory. After a little more rummaging, he found some tape and attached it to the wall without unfolding it. "Now it won't get lost again."

"I thought you were going to see where your classes were."

"I was. Am. Tomorrow." He said simply, adding as an afterthought, "Duh."

It was Miroku's turn to roll his eyes. "I see." He got a mischievous glint in his eye, "You do have a good idea though. For once." Inuyasha snorted as Miroku pull his own schedule out of a folder on his desk. "I do think I shall pay our neighbors a visit and see if we have any classes in common." He grinned and turned as he was walking out the door, "Shall I give your compliments to the lovely lady Kago-aah!" He ducked to miss the balled up sock Inuyasha chucked at him (or in his general direction) and quickly closed the door behind him, laughing.

-

The girls had indeed retreated to their rooms as soon as they had the chance.

"You know, we can't avoid them forever. They live across the stupid hall," Kagome said, as the two entered her room to eat.

"Yeah. But it's worth a try, isn't it? At least for a couple days. Or one day actually, since we start the Buddy thing on Monday." Sango made herself comfortable at Kagome's desk and unwrapped her sandwich as Kagome sat on her bed.

Kagome fell back dramatically and groaned, "Don't remind me." Sango laughed and took a bite.

Kagome sat back up to unwrap her own sub. "At least we can plan on how we want to wake them up. Did anything come to mind for you?"

"Not really," she took another bite. "But we have a couple days to plan. Or we could just go off what the guys do and plan from there."

"Yeah," Kagome was silent for a moment as she ate and thought. "Yeah, we'll just wait and see how bad they are."

The silence returned for a moment, filled only with the sound of crinkling paper and chewing, each girl lost in her own thoughts.

'_I wonder what kind of things Inuyasha has in mind,'_ Kagome mused to herself. '_It couldn't be that bad, could it?'_

Suddenly, the silence was broken as a loud knock-knock sounded from the door. The two girls looked at each other with a slightly panicked expression. What if it was the boys?

"You answer it!" Sango hissed.

"What? No way! Why should _I_ answer it?"

"We're in your side!"

"So?"

"So you answer it!"

Knowing she was fighting a pointless battle, Kagome took a deep breath and got off her bed to go to the door. "We need peep-holes," She muttered as she opened the door slightly.

Naturally, it was Miroku. He smiled widely and practically forced Kagome to open the door wider and let him in. He leaned against the door frame and made himself quite at home. "Hello again! We didn't see you after Orientaion; how could you deprive us poor guys to bask in the presences of such lovely acquaintances?" He asked, feigning insult.

"Ummm," was all that Kagome eloquently spoke before Miroku started again.

"Anyway, we thought it'd be a great idea to compare schedules and see if we have any classes together!" He said, excited.

"Keh!" Miroku nearly lost his balance as he turned in surprise to see Inuyasha in the hallway behind him. Inuyasha stood with his arms folded, looking cool as can be - as if a koala could do a tap-dance on his nose and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

"Ah, Inuyasha! I didn't think we would be graced with your presence tonight!" Miroku said as he tried to recover his own cool.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing better to do."

Miroku grinned and Inuyasha knew he'd be hearing about this later. Even if there was no 'this' to hear about. He rolled his eyes and Miroku returned to his request. "So, ladies?"

What could it hurt? Kagome pulled her schedule out of a folder on her desk as Sango disappeared into her own room, returned a minute later. They handed the sheets to Miroku as Inuyasha inconspicuously dug a piece of paper of his pocket.

Miroku studied the schedules and broke out into a huge smile, "Hey this is great! We all have Japanese Heritage together at 11! And Sango, you and I have Physical Sciences together at 1 on Tuesdays and Thursdays!" He looked like he had just died and gone to heaven. Inuyasha glanced over Miroku's shoulder and back at the paper in his own hands. He smirked. He didn't have any classes alone with the "fair" Sango, but he _was _in that Japanese Heritage class. And, of course, he was in Health and Fitness with Kagome. Perfect.

Since Miroku was currently floating away on Cloud 9, Inuyasha decided to break the news to Kagome. "Looks like it'll be all four of us in Japanese Heritage. And, oh look! You're in my Health and Fitness class." Kagome's face paled slightly, but he didn't notice. He was already too busy plotting.

With both boys now firmly distracted, Kagome shot Sango a panicked look that plainly said, '_What do we do now?_' Sango looked equally panicked. She had to spend a whole hour together with the floor flirt! Alone! Twice a week!

Miroku snapped out of his reverie once he realized that several moments had passed without anyone saying or doing anything. "So, would you ladies give us the pleasure of accompanying us to the ice cream shop for some dessert?" He asked elegantly. Inuyasha shot him a glare as he snapped out of his own little dream world.

Kagome quickly said, "Uh, actually, we really should get back to unpacking and stuff."

Miroku slumped a little. Inuyasha showed neither happiness nor disappointment. "Ah well. There will be many other opportunities, I suppose." He straightened and gave a little mock bow, "Then we shall leave you ladies to your unpacking and will see you later!"

With that, he and Inuyasha disappeared into the hallway and into their own rooms. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and Kagome summed up their thoughts in one word:

"Crap."

-

Inuyasha was right. As soon as they returned to their room, on Inuyasha's side, Miroku turned on him.

"So what inspired the great Inuyasha to make an appearance?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Like I said. Nothing better to do."

Miroku grinned, "But you brought your schedule."

"And?"

"And you wanted to know which classes Kagome was in!" If possible, the grin widened in triumph.

"Keh, no." Inuyasha said in a matter-of-fact tone. "At least not for the reasons you're thinking of.

Miroku widened his eyes in indignant innocence. "Whatever could you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I was just curious."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha made as if to throw a pillow and Miroku ducked into his room, laughing.

-

The next day came and went quickly. Sango and Kagome managed to dodge meeting the guys during the day by exploring campus and finding their classes, despite Miroku's best attempts to corner them.

Night was another story entirely. Especially since someone decided to throw an impromptu dance party in the basement.

"Oh look!" Kagome excitedly pointed at the flier taped to her door as they returned from their outing. "There's a dance party tonight! Oh, Sango, we have to go! It'll be a great way to meet the other people in our building!"

"I agree with that, but what about you-know-who?" She tipped her head in the direction of Miroku and Inuyasha's room.

"Oh, I'm tired to having to avoid them. Besides, it'll be crowded and dark, they'll never find us.

Sango gave her a _look_.

Kagome winced, "Ok, so they probably will find us. But we really need to not let their existence ruin our fun."

Sango sighed. "You're right, I guess. Alright, let's go."

Kagome smiled and did a little dance. "This'll be so much fun!"

-

Checking to make sure the coast was clear before opening the door all the way, Kagome and Sango breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of certain presences. They could already hear the bass beat from the music three floors down, it was that loud and only grew louder as they descended down the stairs.

The basement was an open area, with a nothing but a few couches along the side normally, but tonight someone had strung up lights and set up a table with enormous speakers. The fluorescent lights were off, so the only light was from the multicolored dance lights.

The dance floor was packed with bodies moving to the fast-paced music; some well and some not-so-well. People were talking and laughing all around the two girls. Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and lead her to the center, "C'mon, let's get where the fun is!" Kagome had to practically shout in Sango's ear to be heard.

As they reached the center and let themselves melt in the crowd, they didn't notice two more party-goers come down the stairs.

"This is beautiful!" Miroku shouted to Inuyasha's ear, taking in the scenery of the dancing women, determined to meet all of them.

"Don't shout at me!" Inuyasha shouted back over the noise. He had oddly sensitive hearing and didn't exactly appreciate loud noises. Why he bothered to come down here, even he wasn't sure. Probably because there was nothing else to do, and even if there was, there was no way he could do it with the music blaring. If nothing else, Miroku's woman-hunting would provide entertainment.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha!" Miroku said in slightly less-than-shouting volume. "Lighten up! Look around! I'm sure you'll find something worth your time." With that, he winked and set off to find his own "something" – or "somethings," more likely.

Inuyasha retreated to the wall, determined not to let the loud noises get to him. He stood there, thoroughly unamused for several songs. Fast. Fast. Kinda-fast. Fast. How-do-you-dance-to-this-beat. Fast.

Finally, a slow song came on to give the dancers a bit of a breather. Lucky for Inuyasha; he didn't think he could stand much more of the "dancing" the couple nearest to him was doing. Not so luckily, the two "dancers" didn't seem to notice.

'_Okay, that's just gross,'_ He thought in disgust, and decided to find another wall.

As he walked away, something caught the corner of his eye. '_Ha, it's that Kagome girl! Maybe this will provide some entertainment._'

But as he walked closer to get a better view, he didn't like what he was seeing. He quickened his pace.

-

Kagome was having a great time, just letting herself move with the music. She merged with the mass of people, moving, smiling, laughing. Before she knew it, she'd danced through six songs before a slow number hummed out of the speakers. She looked for Sango so they could go stand out of the way together, but Sango had already been snatched up for the dance. Laughing at her friend's poor expression as the girl towered over her partner, Kagome started to make her way to the wall when her own hand was caught by a hopeful partner.

She turned in surprise to see a tall man with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, babe, wanna dance?" The tone of his voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Ah, no thanks, I was just about to-" She tried to turn him down politely, but his grip on her wrist tightened.

"I don't think you heard me," he yanked her close to his body as she tried to wiggle away, "I asked if you wanted to dance." He leered down at her frightened form. "Or maybe it isn't dancing you're interested in," he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more…private?" He grinned, showing his teeth, then licked his lips.

Kagome's eyes widened, "No!" She managed to mumble, "Let go of me!" No one could hear her over the loud music, and anyone watching them would have assumed they were just another couple fooling around.

Anyone, except of the course, the last person she wanted to see.

"You heard her, let her go." A deep voice from behind her startled both her and her captor. She twisted to see who it was and nearly died on the spot.

'_Please, please, _please_ help me! Don't be a stupid jerk!' _Her eyes pleaded with him to help her.

Kagome's assailant lost his grin. "What if I don't want to?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Then I would have to ask again. And I won't be so polite this time."

Without loosing his hold on his prey, the predator looked Inuyasha up and down, sizing him up. Suddenly, he shoved Kagome into Inuyasha's arms and strode off, muttering, "She isn't worth it. There are easier girls…"

Kagome was gripping Inuyasha's arm for support for a moment, trying to sort out what just happened while the bodies of couples around them swayed to the music, oblivious to her dilemma. '_Did he just…_save me_?'_

"Hey," Inuyasha said, close to her ear so she could catch the words, "You okay?"

She couldn't read his face in the dim light, and didn't want to meet his eyes, so she simply nodded, not trusting her unsteady voice enough to answer vocally.

"Good," was his gruff reply. The song ended, blending into an up-beat piece. Kagome finally steadied herself, letting go of her death grip on Inuyasha's arms. She turned her head to look for Sango. She motioned to her roommate to come quickly – she was more than ready to go. Kagome turned back to thank her rescuer with a little more faith in her voice, only to see he had melted away into the crowd.

Sango approached with a worried expression across her face. "What happened? I didn't see anything until Inuyasha came up and that guy walked away. Are you alright?"

Kagome's nerves were on edge, intent on leaving as soon as possible. "I'm fine. I'll tell you in a bit. I just want to go back to our rooms."

-

_And that's it! Finally! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Don't forget, I'm still looking for a beta!_

_Also, right now, I have about two weeks planned out, which will be the time frame for this fic overall, I believe. I don't like rushing into romances – things need time to develop, ne? However, wake-up ideas would be appreciated. I have enough, but some of them are really lame. So again, any help would be appreciated. _

_Oh, I drew a kinda rough outline of what the dorm looks like. I need to get the scanned if anyone wants to get a look at it. I know exactly what the rooms look like, but I don't want to write a whole page describing that, as it would be boring. And tedious. _

_. I started writing this MLK weekend, and when livejournal was messed up, so I had nothing to do. Then I got in a weird funk and couldn't write. I meant for this chapter to include Monday morning, but I'm braindead, and this much has been stuck in my computer for awhile. So I'll give you this update._

_Sorry for the practically non-existent Sunday, but I really need to get this moving. And impromptu dance parties are so much fun. I don't know why I added it, but whatever. I went to a dance a couple nights ago, so I have fresh images, I guess. That dance kinda sucked though. Crappy DJ. But I didn't get accosted. _


	4. Good Morning, Sunshine

_I suck and I'm sorry. ;;_

_Once again, MANY, many thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! And I am so so sorry this took so long. I had finals, then I had to move from Utah back to Kansas, then I had to get a job, then A-kon in June and all that included. Ugh. It was a chaotic mess. So now I'm working 40 hours a week at Starbucks and trying to get keep my sanity. So enjoy this chapter, hopefully I won't take so long again. bad author_

**Chapter FOUR**

_Good Morning, Sunshine_

"Look, I just don't like seeing defenseless people in trouble, alright?" Inuyasha protested in frustration. Miroku had seen the whole fiasco and had been mercilessly teasing him about it once they returned to their rooms.

"Uh-huh, sure," Miroku grinned, unconvinced. "You honestly think I'm going to believe that story?"

"Well that's all the story there is, so you better believe it." Inuyasha huffed and left his seat at Miroku's desk to go to his own room, muttering about deranged roommates.

After all, why would he care about a bratty little girl?

X

"I really just don't know what to make of it," Kagome sighed. She and Sango were sitting on her bed, discussing what just happened downstairs. Kagome pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"Maybe he isn't really a total jerk?" Sango suggested, casually leaning against the wall. "I mean, any guy with at least a spoonful of decency would have done something."

"I didn't see anyone else running to the rescue," Kagome said dryly. "No, he's still a jerk in my book." '_He was a jerk. A hot jerk…wait, no, don't go there. Just a jerk. Not a hot jerk, not a fine jerk, not a piece of eyecandy jerk…okay, this isn't working.'_ She sighed again. "Let's go to bed, I can't think anymore."

Sango nodded and stretched as she stood up. "Good idea. Maybe it'll make more sense in the morning. Who knows, maybe he just isn't good at meeting new people and that was just his way of warming up to you?"

Kagome laughed a little at that, "Go to sleep, Sango, you're getting delirious." Sango laughed, too, only to be cut short by three muffled knocks from her bedroom door. Exchanging puzzled looks with Kagome, she crossed to her room and open the door.

Only to be greeted by none other than their playboy neighbor.

"I heard you had some troubles and wanted to make sure you were alright and to say goodnight." Miroku tried to push the door open further than the sliver Sango allowed, catching her by surprise. Miroku pushed a little more forcefully than was necessary and the door swung open, revealing Sango. His eyes took her in from head to toe and nearly choked.

Sango looked down at herself in confusion, only to remember than she and Kagome had already changed into their pajamas, completely forgetting the fact that the boys would be waking them up in the morning. She was wearing _very _short black shorts, a slightly-too-small pink camisole, and little else.

"Why….y-you…." She sputtered, unable to form a complete sentence in her embarrassment.

Miroku managed to gather his charms enough to speak, "Well I can see you're looking _fine_…_really_ fine…" Her eyes flashed as his widened. "I mean…" He realized his slip, only to see her face turn pink in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

_Slap_

He didn't even see it coming. His left cheek was quickly turning as pink as her top from the impact, and he quickly backed up.

"Get out of my room!" Sango shrieked and slammed the door in his face. Kagome rushed in through the connecting bathroom, looking worried.

"What happened? Who was that? I heard a loud smacking sound, and…" she trailed off as she looked at Sango, pink and shaking slightly.

Sango slowly turned to face Kagome, who was also in bed clothes – similar green shorts and a white and green spaghetti strap. Regaining control of her voice, she quietly said, "I think we need to change."

X

"Man, you should have _seen_ her."

Miroku was gushing again. And Inuyasha just wanted to sleep.

"Oh shut _up. _I don't care if she was wearing nothing but a towel and invited you to keep her company to protect her from any guys that might come after _her_, I just want to go to bed!"

But that was not very likely. Especially after putting an image of Sango in a towel into Miroku's head.

Inuyasha sighed, defeated. It wasn't even worth trying at this point. "Alright, Miroku, I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll get some ideas on how to wake that crazy girl in the morning."

Miroku just sighed happily from his seat at Inuyasha's desk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slipped on some flip-flops before walking out the door, not bothering to lock it.

He could still hear music from the party in the basement. '_Definitely not going back down there… let's try up,' _he thought as he headed toward the stairs.

He climbed up the 3 flights of stairs to the storage floor on the top level, hoping to find something that might spark his interest. He pushed the heavy door that led out of the stairwell open and blinked a couple times, waiting for his eyes to adjust. It was very dark, and he fumbled around for a moment, looking for a light switch.

Finally finding it, he flipped it on and looked around. His eyes landed on a particular object and he grinned.

"Perfect," he whispered.

X

Kagome _had _been comfortably curled up in bed, enjoying the warmth and fluffliness of her blankets. After the Miroku incident, she and Sango both changed into more…concealing pajamas. She opted for the pajama pants and old t-shirt idea, a seemingly safe bet. She was a bit warmer than she was used to, but was willing to make that sacrifice.

She shifted in her bed, wrapping herself more tightly in her blankets, at the sound of a soft _click,_ still sound asleep. She didn't hear the muffled footsteps or creaking of metal, perfectly content to stay asleep for the next twenty years or so.

Well that didn't last for very long.

Bright lights suddenly flashed on and she shot up, no longer asleep.

"Good morning, world, and good morning to our very own Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha announced in an overly dramatic talk show voice. Kagome, blinking in confusion and from the bright lights, couldn't speak. He wouldn't have….

But he did. Inuyasha was standing only a few feet away, video camera in hand. There were bright spot lights crammed in the corners of her small room, and wires snaking across the floor.

"Wha…" Kagome asked intelligently, not quite awake yet.

Inuyasha grinned behind the camera, "Say hello to our audience, I'm sure they'd love to get to know you."

Kagome gathered her blankets around her with one hand and tried to straighten her hair with the other, as comprehension suddenly dawned on her. "What are you _doing?_" she hissed.

"Why, waking you up, of course. You want to get to know people, right? What better way than to greet them on the Center's TVs?" He was practically oozing delight.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I've already dared." He couldn't help but grin at her shocked face and gestured at the many wires and cords that littered her floor. "See those wires? They hook up to the system up on the top floor. Smile, you're on candid camera!"

"At least no one's up this early in the Center, I guess," she muttered, calming down slightly, and combed her fingers through her hair as she tried to tame it.

But Inuyasha couldn't have that, "True, but their programs cycle throughout the day." He grinned that evil grin again, not lowering the camera. "You'll be on every few hours, all day long!"

Kagome's eyes again widened in shock then narrowed in anger. "How dare you! I can't believe you would do that to me, you jerk!" She shouted at him and jumped out of her bed, bodily shoving him out the door. Trying to slam the door in his face, she found she could barely budge it, thanks to all the cords.

She yelled in frustration and shoved a still-filming Inuyasha into his own room, slamming _his _door. Stomping back across the hallway, she yanked the cords from whatever they were connected to and threw them out of her room.

At this point, Sango tried to rush in to help, but the bathroom door was barricaded shut thanks to the bright spot light. "Kagome?" Her muffled voice called, "Are you alright? What's going on in there?"

"Sango!" Kagome called in relief and shoved the lights out into the hallway as quickly as she could. She slammed her entrance door and opened the bathroom door to let Sango in.

"What happened?" Sango asked, looking as disheveled as Kagome, standing in her pajamas with her hair all a mess.

"I cannot believe he just did that," Kagome shook her head in disbelief as she quickly relayed the past several minutes to her roommate. All thoughts of that boy being cute fled from her mind, leaving only thoughts of intense dislike, confusion, and anger at that _jerk_. She sat down on her bed, looking at her alarm clock for the first time.

Kagome fell back on her bed in defeat._ "And it's FIVE A.M.!"_

_AN: Okay, this chapter really didn't want to be written. I hope you at least kinda enjoyed it. I was really bored at work the other day and wrote out a basic outline of ideas on extra register tape. Then I finally found the notebook with my whole plotline and ideas and everything. So I knew I had to get back to writing. I honestly didn't want to take so long between updates, but life took precedent. If I had my way, I would update every week. Right. Only in my dreams._

_I also apologize about the guys' scenes. I am a girl, and really don't understand guys right now, so it's very difficult for me to write for them. _

_Anyway, please REVIEW, seriously, reviews are what make this worth continuing. much love_

_Also, check out Pirate Pash by Sorena! I beta for her and it's a wonderful story! I loved it before I beta'd so it's not just me talking. _

_Speaking of betas, I have found one, but she hasn't read this chapter for me yet. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, since it's been so long, but I'll edit it once she gets back to me. _

_One last thing, would you like class scenes, or just focus on the mornings with some references to class or something? There will be some stuff over the weekend, too, for sure. The entire fic will only span about 2 weeks, so I dunno which I wanna do. _


	5. It's Payback Time

_Thanks so much to all your wonderful reviews! And I do appreciate kind and productive criticism; it'll help me write better. And no, Inuyasha and Kagome aren't gonna hook up right away, they need time to develop. But I promise I am a IY/Kag fan. And I only got one vote on the class thing (against), so I think I will probably focus on mornings and recaps at night. Oh, and Inuyasha may be mean right now – maybe a bit meaner than I intended, but he'll make up for it. _

_And I might have shot myself in the foot with that first wake-up, I don't really know how I'm going to top that. It was originally just a spotlight and kinda…escalated in my very tired mind. Any ideas from you wonderful people would be awesome._

_So let's get this party started!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Samuria Fish, for sending me my first fanmail, and pushing me to update so quickly. 3_

Chapter FIVE

_It's Payback Time_

Kagome threw her large, yellow backpack onto the floor as she flopped onto the bed. Sighing heavily, she curled up and snuggled into her pillow. It had been a very long day.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Sango's voice floated through the connecting bathroom, shortly followed by the girl herself. "Where have you been all day, it's almost seven o'clock."

Kagome sighed again and sat up, "Well, you know what happened this morning. I couldn't go back to sleep after _that_, so I showered and got ready and just walked around campus, avoiding the Center at all costs, of course. Not that it really did me any good, people were pointing at me all day long." She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it. "Some first day."

"Well, what about classes? I didn't see you in Japanese Heritage or anywhere."

Kagome looked up, "You know how huge that class is. And I was trying to make myself inconspicuous. Do you know how hard it is to blend into a crowd of 500 when your face has been plastered over the TV? Did you run into Miroku or that Jerk?"

Sango rolled her eyes. So Inuyasha had been reduced to the Jerk? "Thankfully, no, but don't you think you're over-reacting, just a little?"

Kagome huffed, "No. And I have to pay him back somehow. But I haven't thought of how yet." She looked thoughtful for a moment then said, suddenly, "By the way, what did Miroku do this morning? I completely forgot about him!"

Sango smiled, "Actually, that's one good thing that came of Inuyasha's" – Kagome huffed again at the name – "oh don't huff at me, Inuyasha's prank. You guys woke me up and I was not going to go back to sleep and let Miroku catch me unawares. If his roommate did _that _to you, what was stopping him from doing the same to me? The look on his face when I opened the door, fully dressed and ready to go was priceless. You'd think I'd just stolen the favorite toy from a five-year-old!" She started giggling at the memory, and Kagome couldn't help but join in.

"Seriously, though," Kagome said after her giggles had subsided, "what am I gonna do?"

"I don't even know what _I'm_ going to do. Go for a walk, maybe you'll find some inspiration." _Like Inuyasha did,_ Sango added silently. "You can't just let him walk all over _you_ without getting something in return."

"You've got that right. And maybe I will." Kagome got up from her bed and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back in a bit, then.

oooooo

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha's schedule, and she didn't want to give him enough time to weasel out of this, so she had to time it just right. Although, in all honesty, she didn't put it past him to just skip class in order to remedy her little "wake-up call."

Her little stroll last night had proved _most_ inspirational after all. And after a quick run to the convenience store, she was set.

So at 7:30, after getting herself dressed and ready to bolt out the door once the deed was done, she slowly and softly eased Inuyasha's door open. The dull light from the hallway seeped into the room through the crack with just enough light for Kagome to see.

The girl tiptoed across the room to Inuyasha's side, carefully stepping over the laundry that already cluttered the floor. '_What is it with boys and being able to make a complete mess in only a couple days?_' She though ruefully, while trying to focus her eyes on the boy in question.

He was sprawled across the bed, dressed shamelessly in only a pair of red boxers. Thankfully (did she really mean 'thankfully'?), most of his body was covered by the thin sheets, but a light blush rose to Kagome's cheek anyway. '_How dare he dress like that when he _knew_ I would be in here?'_

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on her task at hand. She peeled off the plastic wrapping from around the bottle in her hand and popped the top. An acrid smell quickly filled the room, and she hard to take slow breaths to prevent passing out on the spot.

She pulled plastic gloves from her pockets, put them on, and went to work.

The deed was done more quickly and easily than she had expected. Several minutes later, she tiptoed from the room and disposed of the gloves and bottle as quickly as she could. After the quick trip to the dumpster, she peeked in one more time to catch one last glimpse of her handiwork before shutting his door. It was all she could do to not collapse into giggles on the spot.

'_Now to just flee from the scene of the crime.'_

Oooooooooooooooo

As Inuyasha sleepily left dreamland and cracked his dark eyes open, his first thought was, '_Where's that wench and why didn't she wake me up?'_

His second thought? '_What is that _awful _smell?'_

The smell was so strong, his eyes started welling up, now fully opened and relatively aware. They searched for what could have possibly produced such an overwhelming scent. Inuyasha hands moved to comb through his long dark hair in thought –

-only to find the source of the stench.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he sputtered curses and ran to the bathroom mirror.

"That little…there's no way…I can't…" He found himself unable to form a coherent sentence as he stared at his reflection.

His long, dark hair was no longer the majestic black coveted by half the building. It was currently coated in some sticky substance and then covered with a clear plastic sack.

He ripped off the sack, stripped, and jumped in the shower, turning the knobs so quickly they nearly broke off in his grip. He flinched at the chilly water and started to scrub so ferociously his scalp began to turn red.

Once he was satisfied that all of the vile substance was out of his hair, he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and peered into the mist-covered mirror.

'_No…she couldn't have…_' he blinked and wiped the mirror clear, staring in disbelief.

A wet, shocked, and _white_-haired face stared back at him.

"I AM GOING TO _KILL_ HER!"

OOOO

Inuyasha's cry was heard across the hallway where two girls sat laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe you _bleached_ his hair!" Sango gasped between peals of laughter.

Kagome only laughed harder as very rude words floated through the door as a certain boy continued to shout in anger and disbelief. "You don't mess with Kagome!" She managed to squeak out. "He got what he deserved."

"Remind me never to make you angry," Sango giggled as she tried to recompose herself, "Now I'll be laughing all the way to class and people will start to think _I'm_ the crazy chick on campus."

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, "By the way, what did you do for Miroku? I was so caught up in my fun, I didn't see you."

"Ah, that's because I _didn't_ do anything." Sango winked, "I figured I'd let Inuyasha do the waking. Why be in that playboy's room when I could comfortably be in my own?" Kagome started laughing again.

"You are too cruel," She said. "He was probably dreaming that you'd wake him with a kiss or something."

"Oh don't make me sick." Sango made a face at the thought, "Though I wouldn't doubt it. Now I've got to get going, or I'll not get any breakfast before class." She grabbed her backpack, slipped her sneakers on, and headed out the door. "See ya tonight!"

oooooo

"Calm down, buddy, it's not that bad," Miroku tried to console his sulking roommate. "It looks more….well…" he searched for an adequate adjective, but finding none, returned to, "well it could be worse."

"Shut up and go away."

"Oh stop acting like the world is going to end. It's not like you didn't deserve it. I mean, after what you did to her yesterday - "

"I said shut up. You deaf?"

Miroku continued, "Because you _did_ embarrass her in front of the entire campus. This is just her way of paying you back, I suppose."

Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly squashed it down with his anger, "I said shut up, or I'll trade wake-up duties, and then _you'll_ have to see what's 'not so bad!'"

With that, Miroku quickly retreated to his own room, leaving Inuyasha to scowl at his reflection in peace.

'_She's gonna pay…'_

--------------------

_So how was that? I really, really, really wanted to get this done as a little Independence Day treat, so it's not quite as long as planned. But it was finished a lot faster than the last chapter, huh. The next chapter will just have to be a little bit longer. _

_So please, REVIEW! I thrive on them. Questions, comments, crits, whatever, I'm happy to get them. Much love to you!_


	6. Truce?

_Wow, a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You guys have no idea how much those reviews brighten my days. Let me answer a couple questions (if I don't get your's, I either missed it, or it'll be addressed in future chapters ;)). _

Many people – Yes, she bleached his hair. I'm evil, I know, but I wanted a white-haired Inuyasha. I play more with that and explain a bit later.

Foxxyfox1 – I'm a girl, 19 years old. (even if my writing doesn't seem like it)

Meow-chan – First, thanks for reviewing each chapter, I loved it. Second, no, molesters weren't common at my school, thankfully. And I'm not telling who it was. p

_And now, on with the story! I had three days off of work, and couldn't NOT update during that ridiculous amount of time off, so I wrote like crazy. And then my motherboard fried. Not even kidding. So I had to wait for it to get back from the shop, and then I got major writer's block. But here it is, finally. I'm going to start leaving little updates in my userinfo, so if it's been awhile, check there. Now, on we go!_

Chapter SIX

_Truce?_

Kagome happily tossed her bag in a corner, her mood the complete opposite of what it had been a day earlier.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Sango observed as she came over to Kagome's side and leaned in the doorway.

"You better believe it." Kagome hopped onto her bed and made herself comfortable, quite the picture of satisfied smugness. "And have I got a story for you."

"I thought you might, seeing as you managed to slip away from me during class."

Kagome grinned, "Well, you know Inuyasha and I have Health and Fitness together, right? Well, Monday, Wednesday, Friday is the fitness part, where we do some sort of physical activity. Tuesdays and Thursdays are lectures. The class is kind of small, so it was pretty much impossible to not run into him." Thus began her story…

ooooo

Health and Fitness was actually her first class of the day, at 8:00. The lucky freshmen always got stuck with the painfully early classes. The theory behind this particularly early class was that you could go to class, do the whole exercise thing, and still have time to go back and shower in order to be presentable for classes afterwards. The free time on lecture days would be set aside for "study time." Needless to say, the time was rarely used for studying, and on exercise days, the girls claimed they didn't have _enough_ time, and the boys just doused themselves in cologne.

Anyway, when Kagome entered the lecture hall, she made sure to pick a seat far away enough from the door so Inuyasha couldn't attack her, but close enough that she still had a clear view of her handiwork. She ended up situating herself right smack in the middle, hoping others would sit in her row, thus blocking any path to her.

The professor walked in right as the digital clock on the side wall switch to 8:00, and hushed the class. "Good morning, everyone! You all look bright and cheery this morning."

…Right. Nearly everyone looked like they had just fallen out of bed, thrown on some jeans, and ran to class. Some students were still in pajama pants, and stared at him, bleary-eyed and yawning.

"This is Health and Fitness 101, or Hefi, as my former students have taken to call it. My name is Professor Ginki. I hope you are in the right class; if not, feel free to leave now, or go back to sleep." He smiled at the few scattered chuckles and a couple students made good on the go back to sleep offer, whether they were in the right class or not.

"Alright, now to get started, this semester we'll be covering Nutrition, Basic Exer-"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Inuyasha burst through the door, in all his silver-crowned glory, not at all ashamed of the scene he was about to cause. He scanned the rows of seats until his angry dark eyes fell on his prey.

Kagome didn't know whether to try to run or hide. Sinking through the floor and disappearing forever didn't seem to be an option. Whispers broke out all around her, some recognized her from her tv debut, some waking up and wondering what on earth was going on – but mostly girls wondering _who was that hottie?_

She decided to face the inevitable and met her defiant brown eyes to his flashing black ones. (The fact that people had sat on only one side – the side opposite Inuyasha – and effectively blocked any escape route may have contributed to her decision).

"_You..._" he quite literally growled and stomped up the aisle to meet her. "How _dare _you…"

She stood her ground. "I'm in class!" She hissed.

"_Does it look like I care if you're in class!_" A vein was dangerously close to exploding.

She shot an apologetic look at the professor, gathered her things, grabbed Inuyasha's arm roughly, and marched out the doors. As the doors swung shut behind her, she vaguely heard the professor say, "Well, now that you're all awake," and continue where he'd left off, as if scenes like this happened every day.

As soon as Kagome reached a hallway corner, she shoved a rather startled and still fuming Inuyasha into a corner. She jabbed a finger in his face, "How dare _you, _interrupting class for everyone! And embarrassing me like that! AGAIN!"

Inuyasha shrank back for a moment. He wasn't used to fighting with a girl who fought back. And then his anger rekindled and he stared at the finger in front of his eyes. He grabbed it, "Don't you point fingers at me! You're hardly one to talk about embarrassment – look what you did to my hair!" He grabbed a lock with his free hand and waved it at her for emphasis.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I did you a favor. Hardly my intention, but go figure." At Inuyasha's confused expression, she elaborated, "Don't you use your ears? Or are you completely deaf? Nearly every girl in that room was more interested in a boy with the "movie-star hair" (their words, I assure you) than in a crazed maniac that dragged a girl out of class. By the end of the day, every girl on campus will know who you are."

Inuyasha chose not to point out that _she_ had dragged _him _out, as he paused for a moment to process what she said before releasing Kagome's hand.

"Wait…so…the chicks dig this?" All the anger seemed to be fading away.

Kagome snorted, "Apparently. Though I can't see why." She sighed and then said, "Look, I'm tired of making this a game to see who can do the most damage. As much as I hate to admit this, we have something in common: we're both very competitive. And who knows how far this would escalate before some serious damage was done."

Inuyasha had to agree there, albeit reluctantly. The crazy woman bleached his hair on the second day! It'd be a miracle if he was still alive at the end of two weeks!

"So I propose a truce," she continued. "No more tricks that can't be remedied within an hour or so. No more campus-wide embarrassment. Nothing that would be pushing those limits either," her eyes flashed as though daring him to try and just _see_ what she would do to his sorry soul.

He hated to admit it, but this girl wasn't the pushover he thought she'd be. A truce would be in his best interest really. And what a challenge it would be, too. _Let's see how far I can push those limits without actually pushing them…"_Deal." He smirked and almost hoped she didn't think she was off the hook yet. She was still in for a crazy ride. And he was going to enjoy it.

oooooo

Sango's eyes were wide, "You mean you really dragged him out of the classroom and got him to make a truce?" She shook her head in disbelief as Kagome nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What did you do after that?"

"Well, I couldn't really go back to my class after that mess, so I just slipped into a class next door. No one stared at me or anything, since the whole fiasco only took a few minutes, and the class was the same one, just a different professor. I don't know where Inuyasha slinked off to." She shrugged.

"Well, you were right about one thing," Sango said, "All of campus is talking about you two: the girls about his hair (and the rest of him, truth be told), and the guys about the girl who did it to him."

"Fabulous." She leaned against the wall, "I've decided I don't really care anymore. People will talk, and it'll be old news in a week or so. Campus is big enough, something else will happen and I'll be out of the limelight with that idiot."

"Do you think he'll keep the bargain?"

"There's only one way to see. We'll find out in the morning, then, won't we?"

ooooooooo

"Wait, so, you're telling me that that girl not only dragged you out of the room, but had you pinned to a wall?" Trust Miroku to pervert it somehow.

"No, you idiot, she did not have me pinned to a wall-"

"But she dragged you out of class," he interjected. Inuyasha ignored him.

"-we simply came to a mutual agreement so neither of us end up dead next Friday."

"You gave in to her?"

"Keh." No further response was fitting for such a dumb comment, in Inuyasha's opinion.

"Amazing," Miroku mused, "We finally found a girl that could subdue you."

"Oh shove it. Why do I bother talking to you? I'm going to get some food." Inuyasha muttered and trudged out the door.

oooooooo

_AN: FINALLY! This chapter did NOT want to be written. I think I spent more time staring at my computer screen than actually typing. I didn't plan on stopping here, but it's been awhile since my last update, and I'm moving in three days and still need to pack. Sorry that not a whole lot happened. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please REVIEW for me! Thank you!_

_PS – If you're dying for fluff from me, check out my one-shot _Second Chance. _You won't get fluff in here for a few more chapters, so go there. p_


	7. Boxed In

_I am SOO sorry, everyone! I just finished my midterms (stupid schedule managed to stretch it over three weeks – and I only have five classes!) so I didn't get this out before Halloween like I wanted. My original plan was to do no less than one a month, but that was without taking 16 credits of class and 20 hours of work and the sorry thing that passes for my social life into consideration. But now, I don't have any big exams or papers until after Thanksgiving, hallelujah! _

_I've actually had this first part written for a very long time, just never had time to type it up and finish it off. Hopefully the flow of this crazy thing isn't completely ruined. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and again, so so sorry for the wait!_

_Also, I've kind of forgotten what/if I've listed everyone's full schedule. I don't think I have, aside from the classes they have together, but if I add a class or something, sorry. I'll work on fixing it. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters!_

_---_

Chapter Seven

_Boxed In_

Inuyasha had to be very careful with his next move. His wake-up call had to be big enough to show that girl that he wasn't intimidated, but not so big as to get her to call the truce off. Because frankly, the girl scared him. Bleaching a guy's hair three days after meeting him can do that to you.

So, once again, Inuyasha roamed the halls of the dorm in search of inspiration.

He wasn't quite so lucky this time. After an hour of meandering, all he had to work with was an empty mind and empty pockets. Not to mention the headache from that crazy kid practicing his bugle. Soundproof walls? Yeah, right.

It wasn't that he didn't have _any _ideas…it was more that he didn't really have any money. Those ideas (involving hacky sacks, a ridiculous amount of yarn, and duct tape) had to be discarded when he dug through his pockets and only produced lint, and an old McDonald's receipt, no matter how appealing the idea was. That was hardly enough to work with.

He retreated to his room, feelings rather disappointed. Resigned to having to work with the measly means of what already resided in his room, he slumped onto his bed to survey his surroundings.

"I see dirty clothes. Possibly clean clothes. Socks. Boxes. Thrilling." He sighed and glared as the offending belongings. There's no way he'd use his clothes for anything – there was no telling what she could do to make that backfire tremendously. And what would he do with boxes, pretend he was five again and build a fort?

The bugle "music" from a few floors down could still be heard through the stupidly thin walls. Muffled, okay yeah, but still annoying as all get out.

Wait a minute…bugle…fort…

An evil grin graced Inuyasha's features. This was going to be fun after all…

ooooooooooo

Kagome, standing in her pajama pants and a white camisole, rummaged through her closet, picking out her outfit for the next day. With the way things were going, she figured she wouldn't exactly have an abundance of time to get ready in the morning. After finding satisfactory clothing (jeans and a pink top) and hanging the hangers on the closet doorknob, she readied her backpack.

She'd actually had homework this time, since she was repeating Monday's schedule. Not much, just introductory reading, but she made sure to get the right notebooks in her bag.

With her bag by the door and her clothes ready to go, she was ready. She eyed the door, debating whether or not to lock it. No one really locked their doors in this place. And she had a suspicion that Inuyasha would probably manage to pick her lock anyway. She saw a boy a few doors down open his with his ID card and a paper clip when his roommate accidentally locked him out.

She sighed and left it unlocked, heading to the bathroom to wash up for bed. Once that was complete, she glanced at the clock and peeked into Sango's room. The girl had disappeared after dinner and had yet to return at 10:00.

"Why doesn't that girl have a cell phone…?" Kagome muttered to herself, "or better yet, why don't _I_ have a cell phone?" She knew it wasn't exactly late by campus standards, but where could she have gone?

Deciding to wait up for her roommate, Kagome climbed into bed with her Health textbook. Might as well get a start on tomorrow's homework, right?

An hour and a half later, she was shaken awake by her truant roommate. "Psst, Kagome!" Sango whispered, shaking her gently. "Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome raised her head up from the cool textbook pages and looked around groggily. "Sango? What's up?" She asked, confused.

Sango tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile, "I think you fell asleep while attempting that Hefi homework." Kagome shook off her sleepiness with a couple shakes of her head and took stock of herself. She had been lying on her side, reading, and waiting for Sango. Oh yeah.

"Where have you been?" Kagome demanded, sitting up, and looking at the girl with accusing eyes.

Sango only laughed and leaned against the bed. "It's only 11:30, Mother. I was walking around campus a bit, getting my bearings, and there's a party or something going on out in the lounge, and I got…deterred."

"In other words, you were wandering around lost, came home, and got accosted by Miroku."

Sango half laughed, half groaned. "In so many words, yes. I've never met someone so determined to take me out. Well, me and every other girl in the building."

Kagome laughed and set her book on the floor. "Well, that's what you get for wandering around at night. Now that I know you're home, I'm going to bed for real now. Good night." She said and fell back into her pillows.

"Good night, Kagome," Sango said and retreated to her own room and a small smile. So much for sympathy.

ooooooooooo

Inuyasha had to time this carefully. He needed enough time to complete his creation and still have time to get his assistant before Kagome woke up on her own.

He woke up at 6am and went to work, finishing just around 7. Admiring his handiwork, he slipped out the door and silently trod down the hall to retrieve that assistant.

ooooooooooo

Kagome's small form cocooned itself inside of the covers, comfortably vacationing in the sweetness of Dreamland, when the boy re-entered her room with his accomplice…

…and "Reveille" blasted out of that bugle.

She flew up, so startled she almost fell out her bed. Or rather, she would have fallen, had there not been a barrier. She blinked and sat up properly, as she tried to smooth her hair out and clear the grogginess from her eyes while slowly taking in her surroundings.

Every inch of her room was filled with the makings of a cardboard box fort. Except for the space by her door, this was filled instead by her favorite white-haired boy and the scrawny bugle player.

Inuyasha was laughing heartily at her expression – her eyes were wide in surprise and her mouth was open in disbelief. He only laughed harder and grabbed the door frame for support when she tried unsuccessfully to regain control of her mouth. It simply opened and closed, unable to properly form words.

The sight of him doubled over in laughter, almost on the floor, finally sank in, and she snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes. She disentangled herself from her blankets, and rose to stand on her bed (since the floor had no room). She picked up the nearest box and chucked it at Inuyasha, barely missing his head, and bouncing off the other boy's shoulder.

"Hey!" He protested through his laughter, "Play nice with the other children!"

"Get out of my room!" She shouted, grabbing another box and launching it. This time it did hit his head. Not hard enough to hurt (cardboard boxes do not make very good ammunition), but hard enough to throw him off-balance. He toppled into the hall, no longer laughing, and bringing part of the fort's wall down with him.

Kagome laughed in triumph and hurled another box in his direction. The poor bugle player scampered out of the room, muttering something that vaguely sounded like, "He deserves it, the idiot."

The said idiot just smirked at her and retreated to his room with a parting, "See you in class!"

Kagome collapsed back onto her bed and tried once again to take in the mess her room had become. The far wall crumbled as Sango came through the bathroom and stuck her head in.

"What happened?" She asked, surveying the damage.

"_He _happened, that's what," Kagome said sourly, trying to find her clock through the mess. "Do you see my clock anywhere? Or know the time?"

Sango glanced at her watch, "It's about 7:15. Think you'll have enough time to get ready?"

Kagome groaned, "If I hurry. And discover a pathway to the bathroom."

ooooooooooo

_And that's all for this chapter! Whoo-hoo! It was difficult to get through, let me tell you. I've strayed so far from my outline, I don't know what to do with myself. Hopefully, I can write a new outline, and that will make it easier for me to write. I never expected to be on chapter 7 on Wednesday morning. I thought I'd be at least on Thursday or Friday. But my chapters are kind of short, huh? I apologize, but I figured you all would rather have short chapters than no chapters._

_Also, a random note: apparently, it is possible to unlock a door with an ID card and paper clip. One of my roommates never takes her keys, so she gets locked out a lot. So, this one time, she had this boy in our complex help her, and he got it open. So it's possible. _

_Another also, I don't live in the dorms anymore; I live off-campus in an apartment complex, but with the same roommates that inspired part of this story. So, while I'm not in the dorms, this complex is really pretty close. We still have dance parties (last night there was an all-night fiesta) and crazy prank wars. But instead of a bugle player, we have an opera singer. No, I'm not joking. _

_Anyway. Thank you for reading and please review! Your comments make me so happy! And constructive comments are great because then I can make this story better. _

_Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you all have a fabulous holiday! Those of you who don't celebrate it, have a Happy Thursday:) _


	8. Don't Be Silly

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Let's get to the point, here's the next chapter for your enjoyment, more notes at the end. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. _

Chapter Eight

_Don't be Silly_

Kagome had quickly given up on the idea of cleaning up the mess before classes started once the tower closest to her bed toppled over, spilling packaging peanuts everywhere. With boxes filling every (previously) available space, it was quite the obstacle course getting ready. Pushing most boxes aside, stacking some elsewhere, and climbing over some that just wouldn't budge, she made her way to the bathroom, dashed in and out of the shower, and got dressed, thankful she'd already laid her clothes out.

She had to admit, as she exited through Sango's room, he did a good job. It was an art, this prank war she'd entangled herself in, and he was quite the artist.

She walked to her class, keeping a steady pace to be on time. She pulled the heavy door open just as the bell rang, and quietly made her way to the group clustered around the professor. She kept her ears trained on him while her eyes searched for Inuyasha.

There was the occasional whisper about the TV Girl and the Bleached Boy, but she ignored those as best she could. Which was actually fairly easy, since it was Wednesday – exercise day. Today they were touring the field house, which held the indoor track, pool, exercise room, and a gymnasium.

It wasn't hard to spot the boy, with his silver hair. She caught his eye and he smirked, clearly proud of himself, and expecting her to blow-up or get mad and drag him out again or something. Instead, she simply grinned mischievously.

The game was on.

oooooooooooo

"She smiled at you?"

Inuyasha eyed Miroku suspiciously, "Don't start anything. It wasn't just a smile, it was like…this morning didn't faze her at all and she has tomorrow's retribution planned out so perfectly that what I did wasn't even worth getting mad about."

Miroku paused a moment before opening his mouth again "You're thinking too hard. And that was a sentence I never thought I'd utter in your presence."

Inuyasha sat up from his sprawled position on his bed to take a swipe at his roommate, who easily dodged the half-hearted attempt.

"Shut up," he muttered and fell back.

"Well, if it's any consolation, tomorrow's Thursday, so you'll have the last word on Friday."

"Until she retaliates on Monday and gets her own last word _next_ Friday."

"Hey, maybe by Friday you two will have confessed your undying love for each other and be too busy doing other things she won't even remember to have the last word."

Inuyasha stared at him, one eyebrow cocked. "I don't even know how to respond to that harebrained suggestion."

Miroku smiled, "Hey, a week and a half is a long time. You never know what could happen."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever you say, bozo."

ooooooooooo

"So you think you scared him?"

"I know I scared him, Sango. He was expecting me to drag him out of class or something, not smile at him." Kagome smiled again as the memory of the boy's puzzled expression resurfaced in her mind. The two girls were walking home from a long day of classes and discussing the latest happenings.

"Why didn't you get mad at him? You were furious after what he did on Monday."

"Yes, but now he's playing the game by my rules. The boy may be good, but as long as we play by my rules, there's no way he can win."

"That's mighty confident."

"Of course I'm confident. I grew up with a brother only a few years younger than me. I am the master of practical jokes."

Sango smiled, "I have a younger brother, too, you know. Except we didn't play practical jokes on each other, we just beat each other up." She laughed at Kagome's widened eyes, "Not really, though. We both did martial arts, so we would practice on each other and stuff. No one can take _me _by surprise."

Kagome laughed as she opened the door to their building. "I don't doubt it." She really didn't doubt the girl would be a fair match for her brother, with such an athletic build. To tell the truth, _she_ would never want to face Sango in a fight.

They rounded the corner and headed up the stairs. Kagome groaned as they neared their doors and she saw the little white styrofoam peanuts on the hallway floor. "I'm not cleaning those up."

Sango patted her arm sympathetically. "Just shove all the boxes across the hall. If the boys aren't home, stick 'em in there. If they are, barricade them in."

Kagome brightened, "That's brilliant! Wanna help?"

Sango laughed and shook her head. "You're on your own, I've got more reading to do."

Kagome could hear muffled voices from Inuyasha's room, so she opted for the barricade idea. Before too long, she'd pushed the heaviest boxes out from her room to block Inuyasha's door. The lighter ones she stacked in a tower that reached the ceiling, with peanuts spilling out all around. She'd left the hallway partially open so she could still get in and out of her room and others could still pass through without any problems, but a certain boy was going to have difficulties. She smirked as she pictured his reaction in her mind. This was going to be good.

She covered up the door so quickly that she still had about half the boxes left in her room. She decided not to give Inuyasha more ammo than he already had and packed them up to take down to the dumpster.

On her way back, she changed directions midway and decided to check out the convenience store that was about a block away to see if it would have any fun toys for her to play with tomorrow morning. The bell above the door dinged as she walked in, and she gave the store a once-over. There wasn't really much in there, just snack foods, shampoo, frostees, basic party supplies, etc. She wandered over to the party supplies, thinking to maybe pick something up for the hall party Thursday night.

'_Who's idea was it to have a party on Thursday night, anyway?' _She thought to herself. '_It's not like everyone already has the rest of the weekend booked already.' _

'_But then again…'_ she mused as something caught her eye. '_Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all…_'

ooooooooooo

Back in the dorms, Inuyasha was just opening his door to leave for dinner. Or more accurately, he was trying to. He shoved it, but it won't budge.

"What the…Oi! Miroku! Did you break the door or something?"

"I didn't do a thing! Why?" He called from his room.

"It…won't…open…" Inuyasha grunted as he threw his weight against the door.

Miroku got up from his desk and came over. "What did you do to it?" He accused.

"I didn't do a freakin' thing!" Inuyasha said, frustrated. "Go see if your door opens!"

Miroku complied, only to find that his door wouldn't open either. "No good!"

"We'll have to break one open and see what on earth is blocking them," Inuyasha stared in disgust at the offending door and back up, preparing to run and slam into it.

Outside, Kagome was just coming down the hallway with a plastic bag of goodies in hand. She saw the boys' doors shaking with each attempt to open them. Stifling her laughter, she quickly entered her own room and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear muffled shouting and cursing with each dull thud.

Suddenly, the door gave way and toppled all of the boxes over with a loud BANG. All the doors in the hallway flew open to see what caused the noise, including Kagome's.

Inuyasha's startled face greeted her, along with boxes and foam peanuts strewn all over the hall. Once he got over his surprise, he could still only stare at the mess he had inadvertently created. Kagome burst out laughing, as did everyone else in the hall. Miroku appeared behind Inuyasha, equally stunned.

"Oh, your _face!_" Kagome held onto the doorframe for support. She couldn't help it, Inuyasha's face, normally so proud and smirking, was now sporting the look of utter confusion. He looked like a little lost puppy. Kagome snorted as she pictured Inuyasha as a puppy…yeah, little puppy ears would suit him.

The image of Kagome almost doubled over in laughter seemed to snap Inuyasha out of whatever had entranced him. He blinked a couple times, and then glared at Kagome.

"_You…_" He started to stomp towards her with every intention of strangling her until she couldn't laugh anymore, but only succeeded in tripping over the masses of cardboard. "I am _so_ going to kill you!" He growled.

"Ha, I'm sure you are," Kagome winked. "Stay out of my room," and she closed the door, still laughing, leaving a fuming and still confused boy standing in the hallway.

ooooooooooo

Kagome tip-toed out of Inuyasha's room having just completed another morning "wake-up." Granted, she didn't exactly wake him up, but it was more fun for him to discover these things on his own. And considerably safer for her. She had just eased the door closed and begun to turn to finish getting ready when it swung back open, revealing a very pissed Inuyasha.

And his hair was absolutely _coated_ in silly string.

Normally, this image would have caused Kagome to burst out in another fit of laughter, but the expression on Inuyasha's face seemed to suggest that that would have been a very bad idea.

ooooooooooo

_AN: I finally updated! I deserve a cookie or something. I really am SO sorry I took so long. The holidays were madness and school has been one stress factor after another this semester. I'm also trying to get ready for Study Abroad Japan (YAY!) both financially and academically, so I don't have a lot of free time. And I've just been having a hard time lately, and it's difficult to write humor when you feel like crap. But I get your reviews pleading for updates, and they make me feel loved. So I hope I didn't disappoint too much. And I had the silly string idea a long time ago, but thanks for the suggestion. Thanks for all the other ideas, too, but Friday is the turning point (and a little bit of Thursday), so the pranks will be a little bit different. _

_I will try very very hard to update again soonish (not after two and a half months) but I'm not promising anything. I also apologize if this chapter seems dysfunctional. I've been writing bits and pieces here and there as opposed to doing it all at once like I normally do. Thanks for all your support and please REVIEW!_

_------- _

_Fun bloopers:_

_Marital arts _

_Miroku's song Brad Paisley's "Me Neither." I got this CD for Christmas and was listening to it as I wrote. And this song fits so well. It made me laugh anyway. Go listen to it somehow. At least look at the lyrics if you can't stand country. (Hey, I'm a Kansas girl) I need to make a soundtrack for this thing. I keep hearing songs that remind me of it. _


End file.
